Jack and Hiccup in Kinder
by Kitsunewolfsama
Summary: Just a little oneshot (?) of Jack and Hiccup in kinder with some other characters and sorry about the title. Anyways i hope you enjoy. hero!jack


**Title: Jack and Hiccup in Kinder (for now for I do not know what to name this)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story but the character Mr Thorsch.**

Mr Thorsch sighed quietly as he took the plastic cars away from Ruff and Tuff due their loud and noisy fighting but they were not even half as loud as the other kids such as Jack who is poking Snotlout with a broom, Snotlout is swinging from the fan (how did he get up there), little (but larger than the other kids) North using a table as a sleigh, Fishlegs throwing play do everywhere and Toothiana chasing Astrid to see her teeth.

"At least they pay me good money" Mr Thorsch sighed again and sits back down on his desk looking through some of the colouring ins the kids did.

Knock knock, Mr Thorsch looked up from what he was doing as did the other kids and there standing at the door was a women with a young child. Mr Thorsch stood up from his chair and walked up to the new comers. "Hello Mrs Haddock welcome, this must be young Hiccup? Mr Thorsch looked down at hiccup and smiled kindly, "Yes this is my son Hiccup, do not worry about him being troublesome he is a very well behaved boy" Mrs Haddock replied and kneeled down slightly so she can be eye to eye with Hiccup "alright Hiccup I'll be off now so you be a good bye now" Hiccup nodded and smiled "sure I'll be good". Mrs Haddock smiled and kissed Hiccup on his forehead and stood up straight "Goodbye Mr Thorsch take good care of him" Mrs Haddock smiled "Don't worry he is in good hands and I will see you at 6" Mr Thorsch replied and smiled back, Mrs Haddock waved goodbye to both of them and headed out the door.

Mr Thorsch looked down at Hiccup only to have hive staring up at him, smiling so he smiled back and said "well now hiccup time to introduce you to the others, if you want to that is?" Hiccup looked around at the playing kids and looked back up to Mr Thorsch and nodded "yes please sir". So Hiccup took Mr Thorsch's hand as he led him towards the other children.

Mr Thorsch cleared his throat, "Everybody meet Hiccup, he is new here so be nice" Each child took in Hiccups appearance, Straight but wavy medium brown hair, beautiful green eyes and a sprinkle of freckles.

Everybody said hi to Hiccup and he did the same back and went back to what they were doing. Fishlegs walked up to Hiccup and smiled a toothy smile "hey Hiccup would you like to play with the dinosauces with me?" "Sure I love dinosaurs" replied Hiccup grinning back. So off they went to play with the plastic toys while the other children went back to what they were doing.

After thirty minutes of paperwork and watching the kids play Mr Thorsch stood up and called out to all the children "kids I think it's about time we head off outside, Can't stay inside always" Mr Thorsch said with a smile. "Yay" "yes we get to play outside" said all the children as they ran out the door as Mr Thorsch held it open and he himself stepped out afterwards and taking a seat on a bench keeping an eye out to all the children on the playground and getting up once in a while to play with them.

"Hey what game are you playing?" Hiccup asked Snotlout, Astrid, Ruff, Tuff and Fishlegs. "We're playing Vikings want to play?" answered Fishlegs as he slid of a big rock. "Yes please, I would like to play this game" Hiccup replied. Fishlegs smiled and made a gesture to his friends "This" he points to Astrid who smiles while playing with a plastic battle axe, "is Astrid and this is Ruff" Fishlegs points to a light blonde girl who smiled and waved, "this is Tuff, her twin brother if you haven't noticed," he points to a more masculine looking Ruff who also smiled at Hiccup, "and this is Snotlout" Snotlout looks up from what he was doing and flicks some of his black hair from his eyes and narrows his eyes slightly, "he is too small to be a Viking therefore he cannot play with us even though he is my cousin." It was true towards the others he was smaller besides Ruff and Astrid but they were girls so that didn't count but size doesn't count does it. Fishlegs and the others eyes widen and looked at Hiccup. "Now what's with that look guys I mean, we aren't real Vikings but if we were he would eaten by a mean dragon at first sight because he is so weak, who would protect him?" Snotlout said looking at everyone to back him up. Hiccup just stood there not knowing what to say or do but try to stop his lip from trembling.

"I would" a voice said from behind all of them. Everyone turned around in wonder and standing there was Jack who was a slightly medium young boy but not as tall as Snotlout and North, with hair that looked almost white and icy blue eyes. "I would protect Hiccup" repeated Jack and smiled at Hiccup who smiled shyly back. "You would protect Hiccup? What if you're not there with him, no one would be there to protect him hmm" Snotlout said with a smirk, Jack smirked and walked up to Snotlout "well then Snot I will stick with him but snot when he goes home or has a shower or anything like that 'cause you know that would be creepy, would it not, Snotlout?" Jack said with a triumphant smirk as he saw Snotlout sneer at him. "What are you some kind of hero or somethink?" Snotlout asked still glaring at Jack. Jack grinned and said "yep" and he turned around and looked at Hiccup and wrapped his arms around his slender frame and said quite dramatically "I shall protect you my sweet sweet cute Hiccup, for you and me have a density* together" as he looked down at Hiccups blushing face and added "for who would be a silly willy and kill someone as cute as Hiccup?" Hiccups blush darkened at once when Jack said that but returned the Jacks hug and looked up at Jack with a shy smile "thank you Jack, for saying that I would love to have a hero" Jack looked down at Hiccups big green eyes and blushed slightly and grinned back "anytime Hiccup" Jacks arms tightened around Hiccup. Toothiana, who was playing with North and Jack and watching with North, and Astrid sighed dreamily at the two and grinned to each other and started drawing pictures of Jack and Hiccup together, Snotlout just grumpily sighed and muttered "when are they going to stop staring at each other?" Fishlegs, Ruff, Tuff and North laughed at this. Everyone looked up as Mr Thorsch called them in for it was home time, so everyone walked inside, ready to greet their parents and show them what they did before they went, all except Jack and Hiccup who were walking to their bags while holding each other's hands and smiling and talking.

"They're so cute" Astrid dreamily said as she slipped in her drawings into her bag, Toothiana smiled and replied "I know, young love" they both looked up as they were called by their parents and said goodbye and went home.

"Goodbye Jack see you next week" Hiccup said while picking up his bag, "next week? Aren't you coming here tomorrow?" Jack said while pouting. Hiccup smiled and hugged Jack and said "I am going on a holiday but I'll still see you after next week, that's what my Mummy said" Jack smiled and said with a smile "alright I will see you and miss you and remember I'm your hero so I'm going to protect you" Jack leaned down slightly and kissed Hiccup on the cheek. Hiccup blushed, smiled and waved goodbye as he ran towards his Mums car, Jack waved back as he walked towards his Mums car as well.

And both of them fell asleep smiling happy smiles.

**Hope you enjoyed, and sorry if you got confused.**

**Oh and for the * it was for in case you thought I was stupid and didn't spell it right but he said density instead of destiny because he wouldn't of been able to say he is quite you let's say they are in Kindergarten **


End file.
